


Toc, Toc

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	Toc, Toc

Quem bate?  
Qual será o motivo de tal raiva com o punho se encontrando com a madeira mogno da porta da frente?  
Quem és tal pessoa que tirou um tempo para perturbar-me?  
Será uma reclamação? Ou algum aviso?  
Pode ser apenas o carteiro. Ou a policia.  
Não gosto dessa insistência.  
O camarada do lado de fora grita meu nome. Um conhecido então. Do sexo masculino.  
Ele continua a bater. Não quero atendê-lo, seja lá quem for.  
Ouço passos se afastando.  
Eu canso as pessoas. Não tenho paciência com elas e isso é recíproco.  
O silêncio retoma seu lugar e eu volto a mim mesmo.


End file.
